


Skeppy’s Sick Day

by Hhhhonestlyidk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Flu, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Soup, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spoon feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhhonestlyidk/pseuds/Hhhhonestlyidk
Summary: In which Skeppy is overly dramatic even when sick, and Bad begrudgingly takes care of him like the good boyfriend he is.-“Bad, I’m DYING!”“You have the FLU!”
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Skeppy’s Sick Day

Skeppy was dying. His head felt as if an army of ducks were marching inside his skull. He shivered, despite the mountains of blankets and his fever, in a hopeless attempt of getting warm. His throat ached with every breath as if he swallowed a sword whole.

This was the end he knew it. He felt it in his bones. The end of Skeppy the Diamond Block. He thought it would’ve something much more glorified. Sickness. What a pitiful way to go. Bad caringly changed the cold cloth on his forehead bringing a brief wave of relief. He hated that Bad had to see him in this state.

Skeppy reached toward his beloved. He rasped “B-Bad this is the end. I can feel it. I’m sorry we can’t grow old together. Know you’re my best friend and always will be. Please tell the world that I wished I had trapped more kids in the basement.” Skeppy’s arm fell against the sheets and his eyes fluttered shut. This was the end.

The room fell silent.

“Oh my goodness!” Bad groaned.

“Bad can’t you see I’m dying!” Skeppy’s eyes shot open full of hurt “Have some compassion!”

“You dramatic muffin, what am I going to do with you! You have the flu.”

“I’m dying!” Skeppy repeated adamantly before coughing loudly to accentuate his point.

“Yes, Skeppy you’re dying” Bad said sarcastically “No, you muffinhead! You just have the flu! You need to drink lots of liquids and rest. I made you some soup and you’re going to drink it but first I need to check your temperature.” Bad took a thermometer and brought it to Skeppy’s face.

“Bad, I’M DYING!”

“You have the FLU!”

“When I’m dead you’re going to regret not being nice to me” Skeppy grumbled before obediently opening his mouth with an ahhhhh.

“Don’t forget to put the thermometer under your tongue— wait SKEPPY!” Bad processed what the sick man had just said “You’re not going to die and I am being nice to you! I’m taking care of you and I spent the entire morning making chicken soup!”

The thermometer let out a BEEP and Bad took it from Skeppy’s mouth carefully.

“Yeah well you should’ve spent the morning keeping your dying lover company!” Skeppy retorted.

“You’re not dying! You’re actually doing a lot better. I think the cold forehead towel is working! Your fever has dropped to 101.4.”

Skeppy let out a snicker “1.4 is one decimal away from 14!”

“Skeppy!” Bad made a strangled sound at the wretched number that constantly haunted him. Even when Skeppy was sick he had a knack for finding it no matter what.

Skeppy laughed loudly at Bad’s pained reaction but it quickly turned into a grating cough that shook his entire body. He let out a long groan as the coughing fit passed and tried to sink deeper into the bed.

“Oh Skeppy,” Bad immediately took on a nurturing tone. “Ok I’m going to go to the kitchen for a minute. The soup should be just about done. Can you sit up for me?”

“Yeah” he responded softly.

“Ok, take your time. I’m going to get the soup.” Bad stood up from the bed and hurried out the bedroom door.

Skeppy watched him go with fond eyes, feeling so lucky to be cared for by someone who loved him so much. He lifted his arm, removing the now warm wet cloth on his forehead, and placed it on the bedside table. He slowly lifted his body with a groan and leaned against the bed’s backboard. He shivered slighting now that he wasn’t completely engulfed in blankets.

If it was up to Skeppy he probably wouldn’t be resting right now. On his own, he would drink a bottle of cough syrup, maybe warm up a can of chicken noodle soup and power through the flu. He was much too stubborn to let a little thing like being sick get in the way of his life.

Living with Bad was a totally different matter altogether. Sick days with Bad were full of bed rest, homemade soup, and more mother-henning then Skeppy could handle. He made sure Skeppy quit all his activities for the day, promising him that he had them taken care of. Bad also trapped Skeppy in their bed with mountains of blankets and threats of no snuggles. Whenever Skeppy was sick it became Bad’s mission to make sure he got better.

Bad slowly walked back into their bedroom holding a bowl of steaming hot chicken soup. Skeppy couldn’t help but smile as he watched Bad furrow his brow in concentration trying not to spill the soup. Bad was so adorable.

“Skeppy you’re up!” Bad smiled at him offering him a bowl full of chicken soup. Skeppy took the bowl of soup with both hands feeling the warmth flood through his body. He held the soup to his nose inhaling the rich aroma of ginger.

“Thanks for the soup, it's delicious!” Skeppy smiled as Bad sat besides him.

“What are you talking about? You haven’t even tried it yet!” Bad said, confused.

Skeppy smiled softly into the soup. He didn’t need to drink it to know it was wonderful. He didn’t even need to smell it. It was made by Bad therefore it was the best soup ever because it was made by someone who loved him and someone who he loved.

Instead, Skeppy turned to Bad with a mischievous smirk and said “yeah any soup is better than that ‘muffin soup’ you tried to make!”

Bad let out an indignant squawk “Gepppyyy! I’ll have you know that was ahead of its time! You have yet to come to understand it’s genius!”

Skeppy laughed before taking a big sip of his soup—

“—aHHH HOT, HOT, HOT!”

Bad’s hand shot out to the side table grabbing a glass of water and quickly switching it with Skeppy’s soup bowl. Skeppy downed the glass in seconds.

“Are you okay?” Bad said worriedly.

“Yesh jush burnth mah tongue” Skeppy said sheepishly.

“Skeppy, you muffinhead!” Bad scolded taking back the now empty glass of water “you need to eat slowly and don’t forget to blow when it’s hot!”

“Okey” Skeppy mumbled.

Bad took a spoonful of soup and brought it to his mouth blowing gently.

“Hey don’t eath mah soup!” Skeppy protested.

Bad looked up from his task “I’m not eating it! I’m blowing on it so you don’t burn your mouth. Now open wide!”

“I can eath soup myself!”

“Not without burning your mouth. Say ahh!” Bad brought the spoon to Skeppy’s face.

Grumbling, he opened his mouth and accepted the soup. It was the perfect temperature and delicious. Smooth and creamy, with hints of ginger and chunks of carrot. It was the perfect chicken soup, soothing his aching throat and filling his body with warmth.

“Good?” Bad asked.

“Of course,” Skeppy smiled “you made it. Anything made by you is amazing.”

Bad blushed slightly “thanks Skeppy, think you can handle eating the rest of it on your own without my help?”

Skeppy thought for a second before an impish smile graced his face. “Nope!” He said popping the p.

“What? You didn’t like being spoon-fed a second ago.” Bad said confused.

“I’ve changed my mind, feed me Bad!” Skeppy commanded with a smirk. “I am sick, you must do as I say!”

“Oh my goodness,” Bad said with a fond smile. “Fine, open wide you muffinhead.”

Skeppy opened his mouth and swallowed another spoonful of Bad’s delicious soup. Spoonful by spoonful, Bad fed Skeppy the entire bowl of soup. Each spoonful blown on delicately by Bad to reach the perfect temperature before entering Skeppy’s mouth. In between bites they teased and nagged each other playfully. Soon enough, the bowl was empty.

Bad took the bowl and put it on the bedside table. Skeppy laid back down under the covers and looked up at his love. Bad pressed a soft kiss to Skeppy’s forehead telling him to sleep well and he’d see him later.

Skeppy’s throat was still sore but it felt better after the soup. His head still hurt a bit and he probably still had a fever but even still Skeppy felt better. Spending time with Bad filled him with more warmth than any amount of soups or blankets could. He was so thankful to have someone who loved him so much. Someone who put up with him no matter what and took care of him when he was sick.

As Bad left their bedroom Skeppy murmured, “I love you, Bad.”

Bad smiled from the doorway, “I love you too, Geppy.” Before he closed the door leaving Skeppy to rest and recover from his flu.

**Author's Note:**

> This was apart of a one shot book that I deleted because I decided I wanted to post the stories separately. So if you’ve seen this story before that’s why.


End file.
